If You'll Let Me
by Maman Abeille
Summary: "You deserve to be valued for you. You are extraordinary, Marinette, and you deserve nothing less than to be reminded of that everyday. If you'll let me, I want to be the one that does just that." (Lukanette)


**Title: If You'll Let Me**

**Timeframe: Several months after Silencer**

**Warnings: some might consider SPOILERS for Season 3.8, Silencer**

**Special thanks: LovelyLiliana101**

This was going to be the start of a drabble series, but clearing things got out of hand. Enjoy.

Marinette had become very happy with her current schedule. She had a slightly lighter course load at lycee, seeing as the professors have finally caught on that so many akuma attacks really are interfering with ALL their students abilities to get in class time, study time, and loads of homework. She and Chat Noir had a rotation of patrols with Rena Rouge and Carapace, decreasing her actual amount of nights wandering Paris to a mere two nights a week, sparing any akuma attacks, of course. She and Alya had a weekly standing girls day, half of which is shared with the rest of the girls in her class, minus Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila, of course. Her favorite part of her weekly routine by far though was the afternoons after class that she spent on Luka's houseboat.

It happened slowly. Originally, it started as semiweekly visits with Juleka to escape Lila. For some reason, the vapid girl refused to step foot onto the house boat. Marinette was just fine with that since it gave her a safe haven. The girls spent most of their time playing games, casually playing music, or talking about gossip at school. Luka would almost always join them at some point, usually once he heard the strums of Juleka's bass, and more often than not, Rose could be found cuddled up to her girlfriend's side. As the weeks passed, Marinette noticed that Juleka and Rose would subtly disappear under the guise of wanting some alone time. Marinette supposed that was probably true, but realized eventually, that part of it was also probably the girls trying to give the blue hair teens some alone time as well.

At first, the two keep a pretty casual friendship. Conversations are kept to pretty neutral topics: Jagged stone (Luka is still impressed that the girl worked so closely with him), Rose and Juleka, akumas, etc. However, as days went by, they end up sitting closer together, fingers start brushing one another, and the melodies on Lukas guitar become more and more heartfelt. Then, one day in fall, as the two were huddled under a light blanket, Marinette asks him a question that changes the dynamic of their relationship.

_"Luka," she whispers, her head leaning gently against his shoulder as he plays a sweet melody on the strings of his old guitar. "I gave up on Adrien." The boy stops playing, mid note, and looks down at her, shock clear on his face. He takes longer than usual to reply, not sure of what approach he should take. "Why's that?" he finally settles on. He isn't sure why he's afraid to get his hopes up. They both had been sure of the direction their relationship was heading in for a while now. Yet, he still feels his breath catch in his throat as he awaits her response._

_"I found someone that values me more. Someone that I feel myself around. Someone that makes me happy, and I'm fully comfortable with. Someone that sees me, and someone that I'm finally starting to see as well. Someone so cool and kind, so thoughtful and fun. Someone that sees beauty in everything and helps me see things that way as well." By some miracle, she's betting on a bit of Lady Luck, Marinette manages not to stutter at all, even though her cheeks are bright red. She smiles up at him, ever so slightly biting her bottom lip nervously._

_He contemplates responding with a song, but if shy sweet Marinette can confidently find the words, then so can he. He wants to joke with her and chuckle, "Well I hope that someone is me. Otherwise, that is pretty cruel." The moment is too tender though, and he doesn't want to ruin that, no matter how frequently the two joke and tease each other. "You deserve to be valued for you. You are extraordinary, Marinette, and you deserve nothing less than to be reminded of that every day. If you'll let me, I want to be the one that does just that."_

_Marinette can't help the smile that breaks out across her face. She feels as if she's going to explode, her heart is so full. "Only if you'll let me do the same." She loops her fingers through his, realizing that he'd set his guitar to the side at some point without her noticing. She's thankful that he has though, because it prevents any obstacles as he takes her face in his free hand. He rubs his thumb gently across her cheek, staring at her lovingly, eyes solely on her, as if she's the only thing in the world. He moves his thumb to her bottom lip, tracing the dents her teeth had nervously left there only moments before. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this, Marinette."_

_She lets out a gasp, and matches his gaze with the same love and intensity, adding a touch of a dare. "Then what's stopping you?"_

_It's all the permission he needs. Before Marinette can take another much needed breath, his lips are on hers. Slowly and gently, at first, both wanting to savor this moment. Then the hand she was holding before moves to her waist, and hers goes to the back of his neck both needing to stop for air, though neither is willing. His tongue flicks across her lip and she gasps. It's only a second, but it's enough air to let the moment last a little longer. Their grips tighten, and any space that had been between them before is completely gone. She's fully in his lap, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He's still got the same hand on her cheek, but his other has found itself tangled into her hair. She's pretty sure she pulls away first, out of necessity. Her heart is beating in her chest, and she's pretty sure she can hear his as well. He rests his forehead against hers, and lets out a positively blissful sigh._

_"Absolutely extraordinary," he whispers, before leaning in to kiss her again ._

_That's how Juleka and Rose find them nearly a half an hour later, limbs tangled, with little bouts of giggles and laughter in between kisses. Rose starts to let out a squeal, but Juleka covers her girlfriend's mouth and leads her back to her own room. She can't deny that she wants to squeal too. She's happy for her brother._

**Okay, I give up trying to plan my stories at all. This was supposed to be a drabble, 350 words, tops. Yet, this is what happens. Clearly these two have their own ideas and I'm merely their pawn.**

**-Maman Abeille.**


End file.
